


Доспехи

by dunkelgrau



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Вернон Роше — опытный вояка, битый и тёртый жизнью. Но даже его можно выбить из колеи. Например, видом старого врага в доспехах его собственного отряда…
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 60





	Доспехи

**Author's Note:**

> Писано на фест однострочников, принесено с дайрей в рамках, э-э, переноса с дайрей; дата публикации указана тамошняя, так что не удивляйтесь ни опечаткам, ни взрыву из прошлого))

**-один-**

Он, наверное, снял доспехи с убитого, подумал Вернон Роше.  
Не может быть, чтобы он это купил или украл. Украсть что-нибудь у Синих Полосок, которых тренировал сам Вернон, было невозможно (при условии, конечно, что их предварительно не споил ведьмак). Купить сине-белую форму… нет. Ему бы просто не продали.

Не эльфу.  
Не головорезу со шрамом.  
Не Йорвету.

— Вы такие простые, — растягивая слова, напевным, скучным тоном говорил эльф. — Такие предсказуемые. Такие… D’hoine. Нацепи форму, накинь капюшон — и ты свой, тебя не заметят… Как ты умудрился до сих пор не попасть в мою коллекцию убитых шпионов — ума не приложу…

Ирония была вполне оправданной: Йорвет стоял, приставив к незащищённому горлу Роше длинный кинжал. Разведчик не просто пропустил атаку; разведчик спал, когда эльф тенью зашёл в его палатку. И проснулся от прикосновения наточенной стали.

— Как ты прошёл мимо патруля? — тихо спросил Роше, стараясь почти не раскрывать рта — лезвие недвусмысленно упиралось под подбородок.

Страшно было смотреть, как Йорвет начинал улыбаться. Очень медленно. Очень многообещающе. По этому кривому оскалу нельзя было ничего понять.

— Солдаты всегда пропустят командира, — наконец проговорил эльф.

 _Ах ты, сукин кот_ , почти с восхищением подумал Роше. Это же мои личные доспехи. Старые, оставленные где-то в гарнизоне ещё в Вызиме… Он что, следил за мной с Вызимы?! Где ещё он мог взять мою униформу? И почему даже с одним глазом он остаётся клятым эльфом, на которого невозможно не смотреть, как на какую-нибудь розу из Шаэрраведда?..

И интересно, подумал Роше, сглатывая, чувствуя сталь на коже — как _он_ себя чувствует в _моей форме_ …  
…нет, в _моей шкуре_?..

Йорвет отшатнулся, когда Роше тоже начал улыбаться.

**-два-**

— Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема?

Роше старался говорить спокойно — хотя, видели боги, сложно было сохранять спокойствие в позе, в которой он пребывал. Его извиняло, пожалуй, только то, что Йорвет в данной ситуации вообще не мог говорить, ни спокойно, ни как-либо ещё.

Нож эльфа был воткнут в кольчужный воротник старых доспехов Вернона, пригвождая Йорвета к дощатому настилу, заменявшему в походном шатре пол, и исключая для эльфа возможность крутить головой. Возможность двусторонней светской беседы исключалась ещё и коленом Роше, давившим на эльфскую грудную клетку. Возможность монолога затруднялась за счёт того, что, удерживая Йорвета руками и ногами в такой позиции, чтобы он не мог освободиться, Роше не мог ничего предпринять в ответ. Отвлекаться в его случае было действительно смерти подобно — потому, что на ночь командир Синих Полосок кольчугу всё-таки снимал и был сейчас практически ничем не защищён.

Арсенал оружия, который можно было разместить в его старых доспехах, Роше представлял слишком хорошо. Ещё лучше он представлял, что туда мог понавесить не лишённый изобретательности эльф.

Это было плохо.  
Но он всё равно старался говорить спокойно.

— Ты по натуре жестокий тип, — говорил Роше. — Если бы ты просто выполнял работу, ты бы меня молча прирезал, без всяких выжидающих взглядов и попыток посмаковать вражескую беспомощность. Но ты жестокий тип, Йорвет; надо было поиграть с жертвой, да?..

Йорвет что-то неразборчиво прохрипел — колено Вернона чётко давило на диафрагму. Роше поморщился, но давление чуть ослабил.

— Повтори.

— Вызывай своих собак, D’hoine, — выщерив мелкие, нечеловечески ровные зубы, прошипел Йорвет. «Лесной кот, — не к месту подумал Роше. — Такой же взъерошенный, злой и так же шипит. И так же лезет на численно превосходящего врага». — Зови, пусть помогут меня скрутить. Тебя похвалят, не сомневайся.

Вернона не задели и не смутили такие слова. Вернона гораздо больше смущало то, что он почему-то не подумал, что, вообще-то, находится в собственном лагере. Что правда можно позвать ребят, чтобы связать настырного эльфа. У него даже мысли такой не возникло. И дело было даже не в вопросе честности схватки; просто у него как-то автоматически отпадала мысль о том, чтобы звать подмогу, чтобы взять в плен кого-то в форме его же отряда. Дурацкая, ничем не мотивированная, чисто военная привычка различать «своих» и «чужих» по цвету нашивок…

— Что уставился? — снова зашипел Йорвет, зло щурясь, дёргая головой и едва не налетая на лезвие собственного кинжала. — На своих девок пялиться надоело, да?..

— Я уже говорил, в чём твоя проблема, Йорвет. Ты много говоришь. — Роше на секунду прикрыл глаза. От недосыпа в голове было немного мутно. — Зачем тебе сюда идти в одиночку? Шанс меня убить ты уже упустил. Да ты и не настолько глуп, чтобы вообще пытаться это сделать таким образом…

Эльф зло усмехнулся. Кривая, подправленная шрамом усмешка смотрелась на удивление завершённой, как изваянный в камне идол божества. Роше привычно проклял себя за то, что слишком сильно цепляется за детали: то, что он на таком расстоянии видел, что доспехи и униформа подогнаны под ширину плеч эльфа, мыслить в нужном направлении совсем не помогало.

— Пойдём другим путём, — терпеливо проговорил Вернон. — Зачем тебе было за мной следить? К чему такие сложности с доспехами? Ты же понимаешь, что тебя бы узнали — по походке, по манере держать спину…

— Я хороший наблюдатель.

Роше на секунду стало страшно от того, как спокойно и почти безразлично сказал это Йорвет. Кипевший злобой, несдержанный, жестокий, бесконтрольно агрессивный Йорвет.

— Продолжай.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я не смогу подделать твою походку, Роше? — Эльф был спокойнее древнего кромлеха. Такая резкая перемена в поведении действительно пугала. — Я был в вашей оружейной, в Вызиме. Я видел, как ты фехтуешь. Я бы смог пройти мимо твоей личной охраны, и она бы не поняла подмены.

— У меня нет личной охраны, Йорвет.

— Она бы всё равно была бесполезна, D’hoine.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос…

— …зачем я сюда пришёл? О, Роше, ну ты же не тупица, придумай сам. — Йорвет оскалился — на этот раз не от злобы, а в какой-то непостижимо удовлетворённой улыбке. — Хотел… проверить теорию. Погулять в темерской боевой шкуре и уйти живым.

— Йорвет, чёртов ты сукин сын, живым ты отсюда дойдёшь только до…

— …виселицы? — фыркнул эльф. И вдруг очень серьёзно и очень тихо спросил: — Тогда скажи мне, Вернон Роше, почему ты до сих пор не позвал никого из отряда? Когда придумаешь ответ, тогда и проверим мою теорию…

Он безумен, подумал Роше, глядя в неожиданно спокойный зелёный глаз эльфа. Он болен своим безумием. Никто в здравом уме не потащился бы во вражеский лагерь, чтобы «проверить теорию» — а если бы и потащился, то уж точно не главарь отряда. Если бы Йорвет хотел его убить, он бы убил, в этом сомнений не было. Так какого же лешего?..

Взгляд Роше невольно соскользнул на швы на ткани униформы. Йорвет был чуть уже в плечах и тоньше в кости — доспехи Вернона, даже наспех подогнанные, были ему немного велики. Эльфы носили такие доспехи, распахнув ворот, а не застёгивая под горло, как темерцы, но Йорвет правда подошёл к вопросу маскировки серьёзно. Впрочем, Роше и так знал, что там, на тонкой белой коже, вытатуировано какое-то вечное, бессмертное дерево, о размахе ветвей которого относительно Йорвета Роше мог только догадываться. Что он точно видел, так это красный след на шее — непривычно застёгнутый ворот натирал скоя’таэлю.

Почему-то смотреть на эту деталь было особенно невыносимо.

— Ну как, придумывается ответ? — тихо спросил Йорвет, хищно сморщив нос в новой кривой улыбке, показывающей слишком много зубов.

Он точно безумен, подумал Роше. И он гордится этим — как Элирена, которую эльфы называют Аэлирэнн. Белая Роза из Шаэрраведда. Безумная эльфка, потащившая молодых на войну. И выжившая, чтобы потом просить прощения у своего же народа за собственное безумие… 

Вернон пропустил момент, когда Йорвет извернулся, практически стряхивая захват. Вернон успел очень, _очень_ красочно и подробно представить себе, как эльфский кинжал входит ему под рёбра, протыкая лёгкое, как поворачивается, входит глубже, добираясь до сердца. Вернон успел подумать о том, что чисто по-человечески стоит испугаться.

Испугаться он не успел.

Ему не помогло то, что он в первую минуту смог удержать захват. Безумный эльф и не собирался дёргаться и напарываться на собственный кинжал, всё ещё пришпиливавший его к полу. Безумный эльф оказался хитрее, чем казался, потому что Роше в итоге сам разжал руки.

Безумный эльф целовался, как бог.

Не то, чтобы у Роше была возможность сравнить с божественным оригиналом. Но в человеческие и даже эльфские мерки это не вписывалось. Это вообще было настолько сложно с чем-либо сравнить, что Вернон в текущий момент мог мыслить только ощущениями.

Чужие руки в слабеющем захвате. Чужое тело в слишком знакомых доспехах. Их тяжесть, их прикосновение, слишком чётко ощущавшееся кожей, обжигавшее самой абсурдностью мысли о том, что они надеты на ком-то ещё. Чужое дыхание слишком близко, чтобы оставаться спокойным. Чужой кинжал ещё ближе, почти у самого лица. Чужие губы, требовательные, настойчивые, ищущие, с привкусом каких-то незнакомых трав. Чужие пальцы, зарывающиеся в волосы, рисующие невидимые линии на спине, заставляющие вздрагивать, когда кольчужные манжеты касались кожи…

Чужие руки, дико закричал кто-то в разуме у Роше. _Свободные_ руки. Ничем не блокируемые, не связанные, не закованные… Делай, что угодно, надсадно вопили в голове у Роше, как угодно, с кем угодно, но не допускай глупостей, не давай врагу держать руки не на виду…

Рука Йорвета змеёй метнулась к удерживавшему эльфа кинжалу. То, что последующим движением эльф не полоснул Роше по лицу, было исключительно заслугой реакции человека, успевшего отшатнуться. Единственный глаз эльфа пылал какой-то странной, абсолютно сумасшедшей зеленью.

Они так и замерли — перекатившийся на спину человек и занёсший кинжал эльф. Оба — со сбившимся, не годившимся для боя дыханием. Оба — с дикими, совершенно невменяемыми взглядами.

— N’ess tedd, — почти беззвучно шепнул Йорвет.

И с размаху всадил кинжал в ладонь Роше, пригвождая его к дощатому настилу.

Вернон потом говорил, что дал Йорвету уйти именно из-за этого. Болевой шок, говорил Вернон, морщась и отводя глаза. О том, что он до сих пор не мог понять, к чему относились последние сказанные эльфом слова, он благоразумно молчал.

«Не время».  
...для _чего именно_?

**-три-**

Согласно надёжному источнику в лице людской молвы, у Вернона Роше и его отряда была вполне определённая репутация. Если неулыбчивый и конкретный, как кусок скальной породы, темерец брался за дело, он его выполнял. Возможно, не всегда честными путями. Вероятно, не всегда милосердно. Но в таких делах был важен не метод, а конечный результат.

Со временем люди перестали считать удивительным то, что от Синих Полосок ещё никто не уходил.

Ещё _почти_ никто.

Йорвет выскальзывал из рук отряда раз за разом. Наглый, скользкий, жестокий тип, парадоксально вызывавший уважение, обходил ловушки, огрызался на засады. Нарывался. Напрашивался.

И Роше бы никому и никогда не признался, что с недавнего времени перестал искать встречи с эльфом и его отрядом. Больше того; Роше стал его избегать. Чем ниже была вероятность встречи, тем ниже была вероятность того, что кто-то из них умрёт.

Это было безумно. Но Йорвет тоже перестал подстерегать «полосатых» на большаках.  
И тоже не озвучивал причин.

Другое дело, что на проклятом поле битвы под Вергеном просчитать какой-либо ход, будь это вопрос атаки в генеральной кампании войск или вопрос выживания под покровом колдовской мглы, просчитать было почти невозможно. Особенно если ты шпион, работающий с трижды перекупленными осведомителями — или эльф-преступник, отыскивающий путь через заслон мглы.

К слову, между последними двумя категориями населения решительно не было никакой разницы с точки зрения гнильцов.

Вернон бы задал Йорвету пару вопросов, чрезвычайно его волновавших. Например, почему эльф шарахался по оврагам в одиночку (сам Роше просто не хотел впутывать отряд в свою шпионскую деятельность). Или как Йорвету удалось пройти живым сквозь поле призрачной битвы. Или откуда у эльфа униформа каэдвенского латника, например. Но спрашивать что-либо, когда на вас волной безбожно воняющей, гниющей плоти наседает нежить, было как-то… вне этикета, что ли.

Наверное, гнильцы тем и вызывали особенное омерзение с точки зрения войска, меланхолично думал Роше, на совершеннейшем автоматизме прикрывая спину кривившемуся от отвращения эльфу. Они не просто были нежитью; они были мерзко пахнущей нежитью, которая сохраняла извращённо-насмешливое сходство с человеком. Урон наносили не столько когти трупоедов, сколько вонь и внешний вид, способные деморализовать кого угодно.

Вернон бы не дожил и до совершеннолетия, если бы не умел слушать, запоминать и учиться на чужом опыте, а не на собственных ошибках — даже если слушать и запоминать приходилось во время пьянки с неким ведьмаком. Так что Роше был в курсе, что перед смертью гнильца разрывает на куски, так, что всё вокруг забрызгивает ядовитой слизью.

Йорвет, судя по всему, с неким ведьмаком ещё не пьянствовал.

Роше отпрыгнул, когда последнего, настырного и никак не желавшего оставлять надежды полакомиться вооружённым мясом гнильца характерно затрясло. Йорвет отскочить не успел. Но для Вернона совершеннейшей неожиданностью стало то, что, когда нежить разорвало, эльф не взвыл, не выругался и даже не попытался отряхнуться, а молча кулём повалился в грязную траву.

Ещё большей неожиданностью для него стало то, что в эту же секунду у него, по ощущениям, оборвалось сердце.

Эльф пришёл в себя минут через десять — на стадии, когда отволокший его в какие-то уцелевшие после битвы под Бренной руины Роше, чертыхаясь, стаскивал с него каэдвенскую военную форму. То, какими словам Йорвет уточнил, что Роше делал, Вернон частично не понял, потому что столько ругательств на Старшей Речи просто не знал.

— Не проси мотивировать, не смогу, — честно ответил Роше, отбрасывая в сторону вымазанную ядом тряпку, в которую превратился ушитый на эльфа мундир.

— Убери руки, — слабо огрызнулся Йорвет, пытаясь сесть и самостоятельно снять отравленную форму.

Роше благоразумно отодвинулся. Эльф через голову стащил тяжёлую кожаную куртку с заклёпками — дешёвый аналог кольчуги. Через узор вечного дерева на жилистой груди Йорвета шли следы от когтей. Вернону и так было понятно, что яд не мог не попасть в эти свежие раны.

Эльф выругался. Получилось невнятно — у скоя’таэля стучали зубы.

Он умрёт, если его тут оставить, вдруг подумал Роше. Самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи, просто загнётся от ядовитой слизи. Или ослабеет настолько, что нежить его найдёт и доест живьём без всякого сопротивления. И проблема будет решена — никакого Йорвета-убийцы, никакого Йорвета-садиста. Просто никакого Йорвета. Всё. Его не станет. Будет не за кем гоняться, будет некого поминать крепким словом. О, да, найдутся другие, обязательно найдутся — но такого врага у Роше больше не будет.

— Сиди смирно, — глухо, отчего-то злясь на самого себя, сказал Роше, стаскивая с рук перчатки и доставая из-за пояса флягу с вражеской, нифльгаардской, но от этого не менее крепкой водкой. — Будет больно…

Больно и правда было. Йорвет шипел и плевался проклятиями, сжимая кулаки так, что из ладоней сочилась кровь. Но не дёргался, в кои-то веки следуя совету собственного врага. А враг, вымывавший яд из раны, чувствовал себя таким поразительным идиотом, что даже не ругался вслух.

Кусок каэдвенской формы, не заляпанный ядом, пошёл на повязку — кривую и не очень свежую, но эльф не жаловался. Эльф вообще в какой-то момент заткнулся и теперь был пугающе задумчив. Только стискивал пальцы, которыми вцепился в мундир на загривке у Роше, когда темерец бинтовал слишком туго.

Каждый раз, когда рука Йорвета конвульсивно сжималась, у Вернона волосы вставали дыбом.

— Всё, — не поднимая глаз, сказал Роше, затягивая последний узел на повязке. — Можешь меня отпустить, убивать пока не собираюсь.

Рука снова сжалась.

— Мог бы просто уйти, — хрипло сказал эльф. — Что тебе нужно, Роше, что ты вдруг расхотел меня убивать?

Идиот, подумал Вернон. Причём и он, и я. Он — потому что думает, что у меня есть внятные причины для того, чтобы его спасать. Я — потому что спасаю без причин…

— Отпусти, — спокойно повторил Роше, поднимая взгляд.

Пальцы разжались, тонкая ладонь расслабленно скользнула по плечу вниз. Лихорадочное тепло руки Йорвета чувствовалось даже сквозь ткань мундира, кольчугу и рубашку. Он от холода сдохнет часа за два, подумал Роше, глядя в мутный, почти чёрный в сумерках глаз эльфа. Он слишком гордый, чтобы принимать помощь и дальше.

— Не пытайся меня сейчас зарезать, — помолчав, попросил Роше. Говорить приходилось очень осторожно. — Я сейчас сниму мундир, ты его наденешь; он тебе немного велик, но хоть не замёрзнешь…

— Почему ты мне помогаешь, D’hoine?

Этого вопроса именно в этой формулировке он ждал уже давно. И ответа не знал.

— Потому, что считаю глупой и недостойной смерть от какой-то гнили и ночного холода? — предложил Роше, отчаянно ненавидя себя за неуверенную интонацию.

Эльф моргнул. И не подавал голоса, пока Роше накидывал ему на плечи мундир. Судьба была иронична: Йорвет снова был в униформе с его плеча…

— Я тебя ненавижу, — тихо и как-то тоскливо сказал эльф.

Мундир отряда Синих Полосок всё равно соскользнул с его плеч, когда Йорвет притянул Роше к себе. Это всё яд, думал Вернон, целуя податливые, полураскрытые губы эльфа. Это яд заставляет его обвивать шею темерца лихорадочно горячими руками. Яд подсказывает, как выгнуться, чтобы прижаться к Вернону всем телом. Яд, ничего больше. Он не соображает, что творит… 

Он _никогда_ не соображает, что творит, подумал Роше, целуя раскрытым ртом ветви вечного дерева на ключице Йорвета. И это, кажется, было заразно.

Они каким-то чудом не сорвали повязку — Роше так и не смог понять, как это получилось. Он сам не ожидал, что способен быть настолько осторожен в таких обстоятельствах, вжимаясь в чужое тело, выдыхая, касаясь губами, в изгиб чужой шеи, чувствуя, как дрожит и подаётся навстречу, стискивая пальцы на его плечах, Йорвет. И кровь, пропитывающая повязку. И непонятные вздохи на том диалекте Старшей Речи, которых Роше не мог знать. И синие полоски униформы, на которую откидывал голову Йорвет. И лихорадка, жар, бешенство, привкус горькой отравы…

Вернон вернулся в лагерь под утро, задумчивый и без мундира. Когда Бьянка, помогавшая ему снять кольчугу, спросила, откуда у него кровь на рубашке, Роше только лаконично сказал, что это не его, и отправился отсыпаться.

Больше никто вопросов командиру не задавал — кроме самого командира, которому было мучительно интересно, как Йорвет объяснит своим мундир с темерского плеча. Мундир без кольчуги, без рубашки, забрызганный только кровью самого Йорвета и не изорванный, как снятые с мертвецов вещи.

Как-то объяснит, подумал Вернон, засыпая.  
От этой мысли ему было смешно в первый раз за много недель.


End file.
